Despertar
by darkenedroom
Summary: Como foi o primeiro despertar de Jack e Kate no paraíso


Kate abriu lentamente os olhos. Um feixe de luz bateu contra o seu rosto, o sol já nascera irradiando calor pelo quarto silencioso. Ela levou alguns segundos para recobrar a consciência e somente se deu conta de onde estava após sentir um braço ao redor de sua cintura.

Kate virou um pouco a cabeça e um sorriso se formou em sua face quando ela sentiu a respiração dele próxima ao seu pescoço, o que causava um arrepio gostoso em sua nuca.

Então era isso, não foi um sonho. Jack estava realmente ao seu lado. Kate temia abrir os olhos e tudo que vivenciara no dia anterior fosse apenas um devaneio maluco. Quantas e quantas vezes ela não tinha sonhado com ele? E por quanto tempo ela esperou o seu regresso, mesmo sabendo que ele não iria voltar?

Porém, todo esse sofrimento parecia distante, ela não fazia idéia de quanto tempo eles haviam vagado por aí até o "despertar". Foi um baque quando ela se descobriu morta. No entanto, em vez de ficar revoltada como muitas pessoas ficam ao desvendarem a verdade, ela primeiramente esteve chocada e perdida com a revelação, mas nos minutos seguintes tudo o que conseguia pensar era a hora em que iria vê-lo novamente.

Quando Desmond lhe disse que ela seria a encarregada em ajudar Jack a se lembrar da vida, sentiu o seu coração disparar. Somente a certeza de que iria reencontrá-lo fez com que lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto, em um misto de ansiedade, alegria, medo e muita saudade.

E agora lá estavam eles, juntos para sempre. Kate mal podia acreditar. Cuidadosamente ela pegou o braço de Jack e o afastou devagarzinho para que pudesse sair da cama. Com o movimento, ele soltou um murmúrio, mas ainda estava dormindo.

Kate levantou-se, apanhou um hobby que estava disposto na cadeira ao lado e caminhou em direção à janela. Ergueu o braço e tapou com a mão a claridade, dando um tempo para os seus olhos se acostumarem com a luz. Assim que conseguiu abrir os olhos direito, arrastou um pedaço da cortina e sentiu a brisa fresca da manhã batendo graciosamente contra a sua bochecha rosada. Ela abriu outro sorriso ao se maravilhar com a paisagem esplêndida que se apresentava lá fora. Kate se demorou por alguns segundos, avistando os verdes campos que se estendiam diante de si. Certamente mais tarde iria querer passear pelo seu novo lar, ou melhor, explorar a região, como nos velhos tempos, como em vida, convidaria Jack para uma longa caminhada.

Por hora ela não sentia necessidade de sair daquele quarto. Portanto, mais do que depressa, fechou rapidamente as cortinas, ignorando o dia que se iniciava. Ela voltou a sua atenção para o homem que dormia calmamente em sua cama. Kate se permitiu observá-lo. Seu semblante era sereno, seu sono era tranqüilo. Ele respirava em um ritmo cadenciado. Suas sobrancelhas espessas e a barba feita porém já querendo crescer lhe conferiam um aspecto viril, seus braços outrora musculosos estavam mais magros, mas mantinham os contornos definidos e ostentavam as tatuagens que a deixavam louca de desejo. Jack. Estaria de verdade ali? Aquilo era tão bom! Seria merecedora de tanta felicidade?

Antes que seus pensamentos começassem a questionar o que se passava, ela decidiu deixar para lá as preocupações e voltar para o lugar em que estava, ou seja, na confortável e convidativa cama. Kate despiu-se e conquistou o seu espaço costumeiro ao lado de Jack.

Mas desta vez ela deitou-se de frente para ele. Queria adormecer olhando para Jack, tanto tempo sem ele fez com que ela almejasse passar horas o avistando, para relembrar cada feição, cada expressão de seu rosto. Kate queria guardar todos os detalhes de Jack em sua memória. Ela sabia que talvez nem precisasse fazer isso, visto que ele seria dela para sempre, eles não iriam mais ficar longe um do outro. Mesmo assim, tinha sentido tanto medo de esquecê-lo em sua vida mundana que o trauma fazia com que ela conservasse essa sensação mesmo depois da morte. A dor em perdê-lo e a enorme falta que sentiu de Jack foram tão intensas que a marcariam para sempre.

Kate se concentrou na boca de Jack, seu lábio inferior era rachado no centro, quase dando a impressão de parti-lo ao meio. Ela não intentava acordá-lo, mas era extremamente difícil estar diante dele e não tocá-lo. Kate não se conteve, levantou a mão direita e acariciou suavemente o cabelo dele, afastando uns fios que lhe caiam sobre a testa. Jack se mexeu ao sentir suas mãos de veludo o tocarem. Abriu os olhos ligeiramente, mas a preguiça fez com que ele os fechasse em uma fração de segundo. De olhos cerrados, ele resmungou ainda sonolento:

-Bom dia...

Kate sorria, ela o achou ainda mais irresistível com aquela carinha inchada e as olheiras um pouco salientes. Jack esfregava os olhos tentando espantar o sono. Desta forma, Kate resolveu depositar um beijo gostoso em seus lábios macios, finalmente dando como resposta:

-Bom dia.

Após o beijo, os dois ficaram com as testas encostadas e então Jack esfregou a ponta de seu nariz no dela, pincelando cócegas de brincadeira, enquanto sua mão envolvia o rosto de Kate. Eles gastaram alguns minutos em silêncio, trocando olhares e contemplando um ao outro, curtindo a sensação de simplesmente estarem juntos. Enquanto o dedo polegar de Jack fazia carinho na bochecha de Kate, ele ensaiou uma conversa:

-Isso é real? Quero dizer, eu...eu nem acredito que pude te encontrar de novo. E a todos.

Jack estava sério, seu olhar era agitado, sua testa enrugava demonstrando inquietação e um turbilhão de indagações que circulavam em sua cabeça. Era muita coisa para processar e entender de uma vez. Antes que ele pudesse mergulhar em questionamentos mais profundos, Kate tratou logo em continuar o seu plano original: não sairia do quarto até que matasse as saudades que sentia dele. Com esse propósito, ela partiu para cima dele, ficando em seu topo e traçando uma trilha de pequenos beijos em seu pescoço.

-Kate...

Ele sussurrava, fechando os olhos para apenas sentir o fogo que o corpo dela nu em contato com o dele lhe provocava.

-Jack, quer mesmo saber se é real?

Ela soltava as palavras pausadamente, entre beijos, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo dele. Seus dedos percorreram o tórax sem pressa, demorando-se ali por um tempo, com a finalidade e sentir cada músculo. As mãos de Kate foram descendo até a cintura de Jack, ao passo que ela tornou a beijá-lo. Assim que suas bocas se encostaram, imediatamente a língua dele pediu licença para invadi-la e ela separou os lábios, permitindo-lhe acesso à região e resultando em um beijo aprofundado.

Jack se viu forçado a parar o beijo para soltar um murmúrio quando sentiu as mãos mágicas dela tocarem o seu membro. Kate sentou-se e pegou o pênis delicadamente, uma mão segurava a base enquanto a outra mão deslizava para baixo e para cima, em um movimento de leve no início até que o membro ficasse inchado e latejante. Não bastasse o fato de ele já estar ficando bem excitado, Kate decidiu que queria mais, estava disposta a deixá-lo louco. Então ela baixou a cabeça e resolveu substituir as mãos pela boca. Kate passou a língua ao redor da ponta, depois abocanhou a cabeça, abrindo a boca o suficiente para abrigá-lo. Desceu os lábios pela extensão, chupando-o como se fosse engoli-lo por inteiro. Com isso, ela realmente levou Jack a um estado de prazer indescritível, em que ele se viu obrigado a detê-la para que pudesse ao menos ter a chance de estar dentro dela posteriormente.

Jack a puxou de volta para debaixo dele desta vez. Ele começou a agir, queria amar aquele corpo, ansiava em saciar toda a saudade que sentia dela. Ele se dispôs a beijar o corpo todo dela. Beijou-lhe a testa, depois a ponta de seu nariz, o queixo, abaixo de sua orelha, o pescoço...Arrancou suspiros de Kate ao se demorar nesta área. Jack foi descendo, passando pela clavícula e chegando até os seios. Apanhou um de seus montes com a boca enquanto acariciava o outro, apertando o mamilo levemente entre os dedos. Kate fechava os olhos ao sentir a boca aveludada dele percorrendo cada seio demoradamente.

Enquanto sua boca estava ocupada, Jack aproveitou para utilizar a mão hábil, achando espaço entre as pernas dela e mergulhando um dedo em seu interior. Kate deu um grito diante desta audácia, aquilo estava ficando muito prazeroso. Ele decidiu acrescentar mais um dedo e ela se contorceu, respondendo as investidas dele. No entanto, ele queria de verdade saboreá-la. Jack parou o que estava fazendo sob resmungo por parte dela, mas Kate nem teve tempo para protestar. Nos próximos segundos, ele continuou a sua jornada pelo corpo dela, descendo cada vez mais até que pudesse cumprir a sua vontade. Jack abriu as pernas de Kate e chegou aonde queria. Beijou o interior de suas coxas e alcançou o seu centro. A língua dele penetrou-a de leve, porém logo os movimentos se aceleraram, fazendo com que Kate ficasse molhada e se mexesse de tal forma que já não havia lençol neste canto da cama. Percebendo que ela estava mais que estimulada e pronta para recebê-lo, ele deitou-se sobre ela, apoiando os braços em cada lateral de sua silhueta.

Mas antes de praticar qualquer ação, ele se deteve em olhar fixamente dentro dos olhos dela. Kate estava frágil em seus braços, ficava totalmente indefesa quando ele a tocava daquele jeito e aquele olhar fez com que ela se desmanchasse ainda mais. Ele podia ver o desejo refletido no verde de seus olhos, mas podia ver além, podia ver amor. Ele teve certeza de que ela jamais deixara de amá-lo, mesmo após sua morte. Jack pode imaginar o quanto ela sofreu e percebeu a dimensão que aquelas palavras ditas por ela no momento do reconhecimento alcançavam: eu senti tanto a sua falta. Neste momento ele prometeu para si mesmo que iria recompensá-la, era seu dever fazê-la feliz depois de tanta tristeza que ele a fez passar, direta ou indiretamente. Dedicaria a eternidade a amar aquela mulher.

A ânsia de terem um ao outro era recíproca e após passarem alguns segundos se olhando, ela sentiu a extremidade de seu membro na sua entrada. Sem quebrar o contato visual, Jack a invadiu aos poucos, aninhando-se entre as coxas dela e fazendo com que seu pênis entrasse lentamente até que conseguisse estar dentro dela por inteiro. E assim, ele começou a se movimentar. Enquanto Jack metia nela, os bicos duros dos seios saltitantes de Kate roçavam-lhe o peito, deixando-o ainda com mais tesão. O coração dela pulsava e parecia querer sair pela boca. A intensidade da fricção entre seus corpos fazia com que suas peles ficassem encharcadas de suor, estavam tão colados um ao outro que não dava para saber onde um começava e um terminava.

Kate gemia descontroladamente, mordiscava os próprios lábios e apertava com força os ombros e as costas de Jack. Ele parecia fora de si, o ritmo de suas estocadas se acelerava e ele não resistiria por muito tempo. Por sorte ele sentiu que ela estava cada vez mais contraída de modo que não demorou até que sua expressão se enrijecesse, sua visão se tornasse turva e ela balançasse a cabeça, sussurrando palavras incompreensíveis. Ele sabia exatamente quando levava Kate ao orgasmo, podia descrever minuciosamente seus gestos.

Jack agradecia em pensamento por ter conseguido esperar que ela chegasse lá antes, por um instante pensou que não fosse resistir até proporcionar o êxtase a ela. Visto que ela atingiu o clímax, ele se concentrou na própria satisfação. Alguns movimentos extras e ele finalmente gozou, despejando jatos fortes e quentes nas entranhas dela, se permitindo permanecer no aconchego de seus braços por mais tempo.

Completamente desfalecidos e com respiração sôfrega, eles se desvencilharam, se postaram exaustos um ao lado do outro. Virando-se de lado, de frente para ele e com a cabeça apoiada no cotovelo, Kate perguntou:

-Então Jack, ainda acha que não é real?

Jack olhava para teto. Soltou um suspiro profundo e hesitou um pouco antes de olhar para ela com a testa franzida e responder:

-Não sei, Kate...Acho que ainda não estou convecido...Vamos ter que repetir a dose.

Apesar de sorrir timidamente, aquelas palavras saíram da boca dele sem pudor. Kate deu uma risada gostosa ao ouvir o tom malicioso que ele empregava. Desta vez eles não seriam mais interrompidos por ninguém, nada iria detê-los, nenhum sentimento de culpa atrapalharia a felicidade que lhes era destinada, a qual eles não tiveram a chance de usufruir na vida terrena, mas teriam a oportunidade de desfrutarem na vida eterna.

**FIM.**


End file.
